Pinky Promise?
by ButterscotchedFudge
Summary: On a quiet snowy day, Kenny McCormick takes a walk through the soft, pure snow, and stumbles upon a quiet, soft, pure boy. Rated T for swearing. DISCLAIMER; I do not own South Park or any of its characters, all rights go to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. This is another flufftastic one-shot. Enjoy! c:


I wandered around outside with my hands in my pockets. It was cold, but with how tight I had my orange parker on around my face I didn't feel it. I almost didn't feel anything anymore. The cold was nothing as to how alone I felt. Yeah the guys think I'm a cool friend and my family are pretty funny, there were other things that bothered me. Whenever I died they don't seem to care, unless it's a 'proper' death. Maybe they had got used to it, but seeing me all disfigured and nasty could atleast get some tears? I guess I don't appreciate the smaller things, like how they cared for me when I was sick... Or when I started cheesing... Or when Tammy Warner turned out to be a slut... OK, maybe they do care, but I just kinda wished for something more. The thing is, I don't even know what it is.

I walked, kicking snow, which sort of skittered forward like thick white cotton candy. As crazy as this town is, I can't deny that it is beautiful. I'm not exactly poetic, but the mountains and snow make it seem so innocent. Snow is so pure to me. There's only one person that I know of who is that innocent... Speaking of which, I looked up to find I was passing his house; Butters' house. Jeez, have I been moping that long? I stopped and looked the house up and down. That's weird. Usually a television or shouting or just noise can be heard from outside. There wasn't a single sound coming from the Stotch household. I just shrugged and walked on, but only walked a few feet before a voice shouted "Kenny! H-hey Kenny!". I turned to see an already cold blonde known as Butters trying to run through the snow with little success. He kept raising and plonking his feet into the snow comically, the way a lizard 'dances' on hot sand. I laughed and said "Stay there, Butters!".

He stood still and automatically hugged himself and chattered his teeth. He only had pajamas and trainers on, no wonder why he struggled. I effortlessly made my way over to Butters and ushered him stand in the doorway. He sat on the steps and taking his trainers off. "What's up Butters?" I asked. "W-well I-I saw you j-just wandering aorund al by yourself a-and I wondered if y-you wanted to come in my house?" he asked earnestly. "Won't you get grounded or something?" I said, realising he could of got grounded for me saying that. "No no, m-my parents are out. I d-don't know w-why, it's f-f-freezing!". Although Butters couldn't see it, I smiled a little. He can be so cute when he babbles. "Alright, I'll come in. Go get some different pajamas on, you'll get a cold." I said this upon noticing how the snow had made his pajama pants wet from the shins down. Butters nodded "O-OK".

I sat on his sofa that was surprisingly comfy. But then again, anything was comfy compared to my half battered sofa. I melted into the sofa and breathed in. A flowery subtle scent wafted past my nose. I couldn't distinguish the type of flower, but I soon realised that it was a plug in air freshener right next to the sofa. Nevertheless, I soak it all in before in a matter of hours I would have to return to my grubby little domain. I loved home when I was there, but I hated it when I wasn't. I almost drifted off to sleep when Butters came back down the stairs, who had replaced his blue pajamas for his white spotty ones.

"I'll g-g-go make you some cocoa!" Butters almost skipped excitedly to the kitchen. I couldn't but laugh at his bubbly manner. Why wasn't Butters like this when he was out with us? My question was answered quickly upon recalling how the others treated him. And by other I mostly mean Cartman. Why is everyone such an asshole to Butters? Maybe he feels alone too. My thoughts were interrupted by the soft thump of the cups on the table. "Here you go buddy. Say, what were you doing wandering around the cold all by yourself?" He asked, plonking himself next to me with a face of concern. "I was just walking, that's all." I said vaguely, looking away. Butters wasn't convinced. "W-well alrighty then. You tell me if you wanna. Wanna watch TV?" I nodded, but I remained stunned and silent. 'You tell me if you wanna.' Does he actually care?

I jumped as the TV boomed to life with Terrance and Phillip. The blonde looked embarrassed and changed the channel. "Don't you like Terrance and Phillip?" I asked. He smiled and said "Boy, I do! They're funny and all but..." his excitement turned into submissive sadness. "My mom and d-dad don't like me w-watching it very much. They m-m-might g-g-ground me if I w-watch it." My heart sank as the blonde rubbed his fists together and started looking around in a nervous fashion. He doesn't deserve to be treated so badly by his parents. I know that they don't just ground him. "I promise I won't tell your mom and dad Butters. I'll even pinky promise."

"P-pinky promise? What's that?"

"It's where you lock pinkies, like this," I took off my right glove pointed my pinkie finger, and Butters did the same, looking confused. I hooked my pinkie finger around his, and he curled his gently. His hands were so soft and chubby. "You make a promise and if you break the promise, something bad will happen-" Butters let go in horror "AGH!". I couldn't help but laugh a little "No Butters, to the person who makes the promise. So if I make a promise and break it, something bad will happen to me, not you." I explained, and Butters breathed out in relief before re-linking pinkies again. I looked him in the eyes and he blushed slightly "I promise I won't tell your mom and dad that you watched Terrance and Phillip, OK?" Butters smiled a little. "OK, I believe you Kenny. Turn over the channel for me?"

We watched two episodes before Butters was starting to get tired. Or I assumed so, as he shuffled over a bit. I shuffled right next to him, and I could feel heat radiating of the chubby boy's body. He was nowhere near fat, but his body and features were so round and bubbly and adorable... Butters rested his head on my shoulder, but he quickly sat up and shuffled away "S-s-s-sor-r-ry Kenny!" he said, looking scared and shuffling away from me. I suddenly wrapped my arm around him and pulled him back to me, and my heart started beating at a million miles an hour. Butters was shaking, and again my stupid instincts told me to hug him. What surprised me the most was that Butters hugged me back.

I looked down at him and my eyes shot open wide upon seeing tears dribbling down his face. I squeezed him tight "Hey! What's wrong Butters? Why are you crying?". He sniffled and took a deep breath. "It's just... No-no one likes me that much a-and w-w-whenever I s-s-start l-l-l-liking you y-y-you d-d-d-die and..." He heaved in another deep breath. "A-and I c-can't even c-cry about it because n-no one e-e-else d-does. W-why do you h-have t-t-t-t..." I rubbed his back "Calm down Butters." I said softly. I can't believe somebody cares. Suddenly Butters blurted "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?! I LOVE YOU AN..." He gasped and covered his mouth. "F-forget I said that!" He tried to get up and squirm away but I hugged him tight. Eventually he gave up and sunk into me, little snuffles and sobs coming from the side of my coat.

I slowly let go and cupped his tear stained face, holding it close to mine. "Butters... I don't know what you meant by the I love you but... I love you too. I wish I knew that you cared so much so I could have come back straight to you, rather than you go that that fucking asshole Cartman." I anticipated a response. After a brief pause, Butters pulled away. "If... If I t-tell you something, w-will you pinkie promise not to stop being my friend?" I smiled and said "I would never stop being your friend Butters.", as we locked pinkies again. The truth is, I wanted to be more than friends... "Well.. y-you see... I, uh... I mighty like you... In a way you like girls..." He started rubbing his fists together. I knew where this was going.

So I kissed him. I turned his head and removed my hood and smiled. His face flushed a wonderful shade of red, and I leaned in and sofly met his lips. He smelled like baby powder and orange shampoo, and his lips tasted slightly of raspberry. I smiled, and almost chuckled when he shakily put his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in closely, then tried to press my lips a little harder on his. This startled Butters a little, but he soon started relaxing. I laid him down on the sofa but I didn't straddle him. I didn't want to seem like a perv. I could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine. Finally, when we broke away, I noticed his cheeks had calmed down to a pink colour and his eyes were glittering and sparkling.

We sat up and cuddled for a while, and finally started drinking our cocoa, occasionally spitting a little bit out whenever Terrance and Phillip made us laugh. We were laughing and drinking are cocoa until Butters continued chuckling to himself. It continued for atleast five minutes, so I asked him "What's so funny?". "Well," he said, "You broke my pinky promise earlier." I stare at him confused. "You said you wouldn't stop being my friend and... well.. you have." he smirked. Butters you crafty son of a bitch! "This means something bad is going to happen to you... Like you have to sleep over..." he was grinning wildly now. "That's not a bad thing Butters." I replied calmly, kissing his fluffy blonde head.

Then Butters spoke up again "Can you pinky promise me one thing Kenny?" he asked. "What is it?" I replied. "Promise me that we can do this again?" he looked up at me, suddenly anxious. Our pinkies hooked again and I said "I promise we can do this again. Maybe forever if you like." Butters hugged me tight and exclaimed "Oh BOY!... Sorry." I just held him tight and said "Never be sorry for anything Butters, I'm sorry for not being here sooner. I'll be here whenever I can though Butters... I promise."


End file.
